chronicles of vladimir todotis:better than nelly
by aikkokikizawa
Summary: i'm a new student at this school and i like it...enough.enough to be in love with a teacher thats really a vampire.not to mention you've been with him in the past.creepy huh?
1. why he chose me

ME:HI I'M AIKKO! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY BASED ON THE VLADIMER TOD SERIES! THIS IS AN O/C CAUSE I HATE NELLY! GO OTIS!

OTIS: THANK YOU DEAR.

ME:YOUR WELCOME! 3

CHAPTER 1:WHY HE CHOSE ME

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS MY FAULT?''OTIS SHOUTED TO NELLY.''WELL, IF YOU HAD'NT HAVE GONE OFF TO GET DRUNK, VLADIMIR WOULD'NT HAVE FED FROM SNOW LAST NIGHT,OTIS!'' IT WAS LIKE I WAS THERE. ACTUALLY IN THAT ROOM,WHICH I WAS'NT,I WAS IN MY ROOM PETTING TIGGER, MY YELLOW LAB, WHILE HE WAS LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW,BUT I WAS HAVING THAT VISION ABOUT THIS BITCH TOTALLY YELLING AT THIS SMEXY BLONDE GUY WHO HAD GORGEOUS LIGHT BLUE WAS WEARING A GRAY SUIT WITH A PURPLE TOP HAT AND GRAY NIKES AND PURPLE ! HE WAS SMEXYYYYYYYYYYYYY!AND HE GOT SWAAAAAAAAAG! ''NELLY I DID NOT GET DRUNK I HAD TO FIGHT OFF D'ABLO FROM COMING TO THIS DAMN HOUSE TO PROTECT YOU!BUT I SUPPOSE YOU DO'NT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT DO YOU?''THA HOT GUY NAMED OTIS TOLD THE BRUNETTE NAMED WAS SILENCE THEN,''TSK TSK TSK,OTIS,EXCUSES EXCUSES DAMN EXCUSES!WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?''NELLY FUSSED.''THEY ARE'NT EXCUSES,THEY ARE THE TRUTH TOLD IN SENTENCES,AND MY PROBLEM IS YOU,DEFINATLEY YOU,NELLY!'' ''OOOOOOH,F'IN BURN!'' I WHISPERED TO MYSELF.''THEN WHY DO'NT YOU JUST LEAVE,OTIS?'' NELLY SAID.

THEN THE VISION STOPPED BEACAUSE MY MOM WAS ALL LIKE:''AIKKO,HURRY UP!UR GONNA MISS UR BUS,DAMMIT!'' ''UGH,SHUSH!''I WHISPERED,HOPING THE VISION WOULD'NT GO AWAY,BUT,THANKS TO MOM,IT WAS GONE.I GOT OFF MY BED,PATTING MY DOG ON THE HEAD,AND I WALKED OUT MY ROOM AND DOWNSTAIRS I PETTED MY SHNAUZER/SHITZU NAMED JULIE ON THE BACK AND WALKED OUT THE I SAT DOWN IN MY ASSIGHNED SEAT IN MY CLASS AT SCHOOL, I BLUSHED WHEN,U WO'NT BELIEVE IT,THAT SAME GUY NAMED OTIS FROM MY VISION WALKED IN MY CLASS AND SAID,''HELLO STUDENTS,I AM YOUR NEW TEACHER FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR.''MOST OF THE GIRLS WERE LIKE,''DAAAAAAAANG.'' THEN HE LOOKED AT ME AND EXAMINED MY BODY WITH HIS EYES AND I ONLY BLUSHED MORE.A GIRL WALKED UP TO HIM AND SAID ''SO WHAT KIND OF CHICKS ARE U INTO?ME PERHAPS?''OTIS WALKED OVER TO MY DESK AND PAST THE GIRL AND LEANED ON MY STARED ME INTO MY EYES HARD.I JUST LOOKED FROM SIDE TO SIDE.''STRANGER FUCKIN DANGER!['' MY FRIEND MIUKIA YELLED TO HIS FACE AS SHE SHIELDED ME WITH HER SMILED AND HE ASKED,''COULD YOU COME OUTSIDE WITH ME...AIKKO?''

I GULPED.''...THE FUCKING HELL?'' MIUKIA YELLED AT HELD OUT HIS HAND.'take it' I HEARD HIS VOICE SAY IN MY I HE LED ME MIUKIA YELLED IN THE DISTANCE, ''NO,AIKKO,HE'LL DO U FROM THE BACK!''I BLUSHED EVEN HARDER AND SO DID SOON AS WE WERE OUT,OTIS SAID,''SO YOU SAID I WAS 'SMEXY',AIKKO?'' ''NO!'' I CHUCKLED.''THE ONLY REASON I WAS ACTING THAT WAY IS BEACAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ME.''HE SAID.''SO...?ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?''I ASKED TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT.''YES,I ABOUT YOU?'' OTIS SAID. ''WELL,I'M A-'' ''SORRY ABOUT BEING SO PETIFILE-ISH EARLIER,I DO'NT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ARE SO BEAUTIFULL IN THE DAY.'' I BLUSHED SO HARD I COULD SEE A SLIGHT GLOW BETWEEN US. ''OH,THANKS.'' I MUMBLED. ''SO WHAT ARE YOU?'' HE ASKED. ''WELL,YOU SEE,I'M ALOT OF THINGS ACTUALLY,I'M A CENTAUR,A MERMAID,A SOUL REAPER,A DARKLORE,AN ANIMORPH,AND A DARK ANGEL.'' I EXPLAINED. OTIS SMILED. ''WELL YOU MUST HAVE ALOT OF PARENTS YOUNG LADY.'' HE SAID. I LAUGHED.

''ALSO,I HAVE A SECRET:ME AND MIUKIA HAVE SWORDS AND WE USE THEM ON EVER SEEMS TO CATCH US THOUGH.'' I SAID. ''VERY INTERESTING.'' HE SAID. ''REALLY?YA THINK SO?'' I SAID,MY SPIRIT LIFTING. '' LIE.'' HE ANSERWED WITH A SMILE. I LOOKED DOWN. ''SO...THAT NELLY CHICK?'' I ASKED. OTIS'S EXPRESSION CHANGED TO IMMENSE ANGER, WHICH REALLY TURNED ME ON ACTUALLY. ''I HATE HER.'' HE LOOKED AT ME WITH A SMILE,I LOVE-'' WTHOUT THINKING I KISSED HIS LIPS:SO SOFT,SO WARM, HIS TOUNGE SLID PAST MINE WHICH SINALED HE WAS A DIRTY BLONDE.I WRAP MY ARMS AROUND THE BACK OF HIS PUTS HIS BICEPS AROUND MY WAIST.i love you HIS VOICE SAYS IN MY HEAD. I PULL OUT OF THE KISS ONLY TO WHISPER ''I LOVE YOU TOO OTI-'' ''YAAAAAAAAA!''MIUKIA'S BLUE SWORD SLASHED THROUGH THE DOOR,SLICING IT IN LOOKED AT US,ONLY TO SEE OTIS'S ARMS WRAPPED TIGHTLY AROUND MY CLENCHED HER TEETH, ''YOU BASTARD!'' SHE RAISED HER SWORD WITH A HIGH JUMP LIKE A NINJA TOWARDS HIM. ''HAAAAAAAA!'' SHE SLAMMED IT DOWN, ''DIE!'' ''MIUKIA,PLEASE! STOP!GET AWAY FROM HIM!'' I CRIED. BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. OTIS HAD ALREADY FLUNG HER HALFWAY ACROSS THE ROOM. SHE HIT THE BRICK WALL,HER BACK BLEEDING. BUT WHEN I SAW HIM,I COULD ONLY THINK:WHAT...THE...FUCK?


	2. he would fight for me

ME:so this is my 2nd chapter of my stopry!i'm doing awsome!

OTIS:well of course you are dear

ME:aw babe!3

CHAPTER 2:otis's love for me

When i looked up at him,he was snarling like a wild animal ready to charge.i was miukia did'nt back got up quick and charged for swung and swung over and over again, making effortless swipes that would take me years to make into otis was too damn fast for swing he dodged making perfect attempts to fight back,which he did,but he did it with scratches to her face,after evey scatch she would swing but would miss beacause of his dodging. ''you worthless piece of shit!'' miukia yelled. but otis said nothing only scratched. but she grabbed his arm flipped him and she held up her sword with a devilish smile. ''now your gonna pay for messin with my aikko-chan!haaaaaaaaa!''she brought her sword down,aiming for his heart,otis showed no fear only hissing thinking,my purple sword clanged against hers. ''miukia,please!stop this!for me!'' i cried. miukia glared. ''why did he have his hands on you?huh?why?''miukia demanded. i shut my eyes. ''miukia,nothing happened between us!there was a book in my foot way and i tripped and he caught ...can i tell you something?'' i said. ''WHAT?''

Tears came down my face. ''i-i remember these us .he remebers were together was why he left nelly beacause he was protecting us from d'ablo.i remember beacause when vlad introduced me to him,i knew we would be together did too. i could tell by the way he flirted with me all the d'ablo kidnapped me he turned me into a vampire.i never told otis this beacause i had to move here to japan,but i will otis came all the way to the airport in japan to see me,i knew he never stopped caring for me and how much he did care for me i saw him and he saw me i broke down in tears. my mom saw him too and cursed in japanese and then she grabbed me by my hand but i yanked away and ran from the airport that day.i knew otis had ran after me cause i heard him tell me telepathically to wait up for him which only made me run ,i was scared beacause i thought that if otis was there then d'ablo would have surely followed him to japan,my otis caught up to me he told me he loved me and he begged me to stop crying but i could'nt cause i was scared i told him i wanted my mom.'' i wiped a tear from my eye and continued.

''He paused then he dragged me home when he saw that my mom still was'nt home he madeout with me so that i would feel better but i only cried he went to sleep with me until morning when i woke up and he left me a note before he left the note said 'i'll return for you aikko' and i believed it. i believed that it was time for me to forget about love due to my depression about i he knew why i did'nt remeber him in my why he went to this school to see me all starting to come back to me now. and its so much my heads starting to hurt. but the truth about all this is,he had already forgotten about nelly now all he needed was for nelly to forget about him. and she did,this morning. i love him visions were sent to me by... was telling me he mourned for i did for him.i'm starting to realize now. i-i-'' tears shot from my eyes like a rainstorm. ''i will never leave will never leave are meant for each where i fucking go he finds me!thats just the way it is,ok?'' after a moment of silence,i smiled.

''I-i love so much.'' i looked at miukia with a begging look. ''miukia,please,exept me?please? m-chan?''i begged 's eyes started to water.i have never seen that ever on the saddest parts in 'white fang' or 'flika' never made her cry. but she was crying now. she threw down her sword and hugged me. ''im-im so sorry aikko for everything. i feel what your saying,i felt that way too..once.. anyways im sorry.''she looked into my face,into my eyes. ''will you forgive me?'' i smiled. ''once a chan always a chan,miukia.'' i said. she smiled. ''thanks.''she said. i laughed. ''your go wash you face.'' i nodded and she went to the ladies room.i looked over at otis who was smiling at me with those lite blue eyes. ''you are a good lover and a good friend, i see.'' he flirted. i blushed. ''thanks.'' i said. he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. ''why not we go someplace special,like the fair perhaps?'' he told head shot up,my eyes wide. ''the-the-the fair?as in:cutting school?''i asked. otis chuckled with a smile. ''why of course my darling,why not?'' he said. i thought about it for a moment. ''aw,ok.'' i grabbed my waist and we left the high school.


	3. and i would fight for him

CHAPTER 3:i would fight for him

ME: so this is my chapter 3 of the story;i am doing great!plus i love this chapter!

OTIS: and i love you *grabs waist*

ME: *giggles* otis,calm down!

OTIS: *smirks* make me,love. *pins on bed*

ME: *gasps*otis!

OTIS: what? are you afraid?

ME: well...of your d**k. *silence*haha!jk!lol!

OTIS: ...you should be afraid of my penis,aikko...

ME: WHAT?

CHAPTER 3:i would fight for him

I looked from side to side nervously. ''so...should we really be here,babe?'' i asked. otis smiled down at me. ''why of course ever not?'' otis said. ''well i just...nevermind.'' i quickly said. he got closer in my face next to me squeezing my hand. ''what is it dear?'' he said. ''nothing!'' i yelped. he kissed the back of my hand lightly, ''you're lying,love.'' he whispered and started walking. ''wha-no i am not,mr. !'' i yelled after him as i ran. i he can tell. i held onto his bicep, hugging it,clinging onto it as i walked with him,pouting. otis looked down at me,saw this,and laughed. i looked up at him,still pouting. '' what's so funny,blondie?'' i yelled. ''oh you look so adorable when you make that face,as if you're about to cry any minute,it's heart-quickening trust me.'' he explained with a blush. i leaned up on my tip toes and my lips brushed against his cold,then again warm, cheek.

He looked down smiling. i smiled too at that moment. and i continued to hug his bicep. we walked past a big stuffed animal horse that looked JUST LIKE rain from spirit:stallion of the cimmarron. i was obbsessed with rain ever since i was 2 years old and i never let go of how beautifull she was my first favorite breed of horse:the american paint horse,also mixed with mustang and...thouroubred i think. i loved rain,and i loved that horse sized stuffed animal that looked EXACTLY LIKE HER detail was right on target for my favorite female character in spirit:stallion of the cimmarron. i was totally hypnotized. otis saw this,chuckled and said, ''you know, i could get it for you if you are really that honestly interested.'' my heart skept a beat three times at his words.i turned to him with glassy eyes and a tomatoe red blush. ''really?you'd do that...for me?'' i cried.

''Yes as a matter of fact i would, my darling.'' he told me. he walked over to the man working at the stand. i looked over and everything was an echo.a man was holding his about 4 or 5 year old daughter in his arms. he swung around happily with her in hands. the wife brought over the cotton candy to the two,the husband kissed the wife tenderly on the cheek,the wife blushed with a giggle. she took some of the cotton candy and stuffed it in the father's mouth,he gently shoved some of the sweet blue cotton in the little girl's mouth afterwards. she scanned through his head full of hair and said ''curly!'' the father rubbed the childs head softly,laughing and smiling... as was the little girl. i felt sad at them so sad that pained tears from the past sled from my eyes.i had felt like someone had stabbed my heart with an axe.i held my heart,trying to melt the pain away.

''Aikko,i got her for you,love.'' otis said from behind.i turned with tears falling down my for rain,sick of the stupid fuckin memories. i hugged her after he gave her to me. ''aw babe,thanks!'' i told him.i hugged held cotton candy to my hands. ''also i got you some cotton candy beacause you looked hungry.'' he told me. i blushed, ''thanx.'' ''your very welcome dear.'' he said. i looked up at the sky, beyond the faris wheel,at something much more awsome. ''...the moon is so pretty in the night. do'nt you think?''i whispered.i have been obssessed with the moon ever since the same age i was obssessing over mom had always told me: ''the moon has feelings too very. sensitive to loudness; you must be quiet now, the moon is sleeping, for it will be here in the morning.'' i would always get confused every time she told me.

''But mommy,the moon does'nt come out in the daytime! would'nt it be dark all the time?'' my mother would always shake her head,laughing. ''now dear,it is there that is what the sun is code named for:the moon in the morning.'' she would always say. i would always cock my head to the right,never the left,that offended her. ''wait...mommy...what's a code and what's a named?'' i would always say. my mom would always laugh again, ''good night little aikko.'' she said and she left and let me sleep. i would always whisper to the moon, ''good night,misses moon.'' i would like to think that the moon was a female. i would also like to believe mom's teory of the moon,which i did...until science hit me in the big old 6th grade. i gasped outloud when i realized the shocking truth. ''MY MOTHER WAS A LIAR!'' i sceamed and i got detention for 'class disruption' when i came home that day and my mom asked why i got detention,i looked at her with glassy eyes and a hurt frown,''you're such a liar!'' i yelled to her and i ran to my room. i never came out for 5 months due to my deppression mode. but otis came over with flowers and nachos for me so i guess i got over it.

But that is why i still whisper,''goodnight moon.'' to the not knowing the gender at all thanks to sience! that is also why i whisper about the moon when i see than tigger,the moon is my best friend. when i realized otis said nothing,i whispered again, ''...the moon is so pretty in the night. do'nt you think?'' otis grunted.''no.'' he said firmly. i was kina shocked. he looked mad. then he looked down at me with a smile. ''you are the only thing thaat is beyond pretty in the night.'' he told me. ''aw babe!''i kissed him. he kissed roughly back. ''so,THAT is what you left me for otis really?''nelly said for behind. otis groaned in annoyment. ''aw nelly did you follow us all the way here to japan?'' otis said. nelly nodded. ''what is you're problem?'' otis barked. ''you and HER.'' nelly said there was silence. ''...THEN WHY DID YOU COME HERE YOU FUCKING IDIOT?'' otis yelled. i had to laugh cause he sounded hilarious sayin the f'bomb!hahahaha!oh,it's still funny today.

''And YOU bitch i have alot of beating to do on your ass *takes of earrings + shoes* '' nelly said. i was armed and ready to do a beatdown on this nappy-ass hoe! ''OH! OH,SO YOU'RE GONNA TAKE OFF YOUR EARRINGS AND SHOES?HOE I CAN DO THAT TOO BITCH. *COPYS NELLY* C'MON BITCH YOU THINK I WO'NT BEAT YOUR ASS OVER HIM?HUH?FINE THEN LET'S GO THEN HOE!'' i yelled. otis took my stuff and sat on the bench with rain,smiling at the whole thing. '' ok then bitch come at me!'' i calmy walked over and said,''NOW LETS GET SOMETHIN STRAIT HOE YOU DO'NT *HARD SLAP*STALK MY MAN!BITCH,OK? AND ANOTHER THING PUSSY WHO THE *SLAP TO THE HEAD TWICE* ARE YOU CALLIN A BITCH? AND HOW ARE YOU GONNA *PUNCH TO THE NOSE/KICK TO THE STOMACH*CALL ME A 'THAT' ?HOE I HAVE A NAME!'' i yelled as i beat her ass. otis started to point and laugh at nelly. nelly looked at him. ''shut up d**k'' she mumbled. only i heard her. ''BITCH YOU'D BETTER *TWO PUNCHES/TWO SLAPS/ONE PUSH*NOT TALK TO MY OTIS EVER AGAIN,HOE!''i told her.

I walked over to otis grabbing my earrings and shoes putting them back rain in one hand and otis's hand in the other i commanded, ''c'mon otee let's go on the faris wheel!'' everyone exclaimed in japanese or either said ''oooooooh'' behind us. as we sat down we went up almost immediatly. otis could'nt stop blushing. ''so...you would really fight for me?aikko?'' he said in a hushed tone. i nodded, ''yea of course i would..i love you,otis.'' i told him. he looked over at me looking like someone familiar. ''i-i love you too aikko.'' he said softly. i blushed too. ''aw come here!'' i told him. i kissed him in the moonlight. as we got off we could'nt see nelly anywhere in sight,which was a relief for us. otis pulled my waist close to his and we walked out of the fair.i yawned and he said, ''you seem tired,we'll go to my house and i'll drive you to school tommorrow,ok love.'' i noded lazily and fell to sleep in his car only mumbling, ''goodnight moon...'' but somehow he said ,''goodnight my aikko.'' as i was in his arms on his bed,the moon peering inside of his window as if my mother had sent it on a mission to see how i was doing;where i was;who i was with. but the moon had figured out who and where...how i was doing and,you know what?i think the moon was just fine with i could've sworn i saw it move towards south,i smiled,otis smiled and so did the we all slept...peacefully.


End file.
